A Thousand Suns
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Far in the future, Willow is still alive and running the Council. Angel and Spike screw up, leaving her to deal with the resurrected scoobies.


Title : A Thousand Suns  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : WR/TM  
Timeline: Far in the future  
Crossover: Star Wars

Summary : Far in the future Willow is still  
alive and the head of the Council. Now Spike  
and Angel screw up, resulting in the scoobies  
being alive once more.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to Joss Whedon.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" What the hell were you thinking? " Her deadly  
voice cracked across the medlab.

The two vampires in front of her shifted guilitily.  
Spike suddenly shoved Angel in the left arm, who  
in turn shoved back, startng a small shoving match.

" Hey! " She raised her voice as the droid worked  
on what was left of her left arm.

" He started it. " Angel grumbled.

" Did not. " Spike shot back.

" Did to. " Angel pointedly looked away.

Willow's right eye began to tick in irratation.  
She should have staked both of them years ago,  
but no, she just had to keep them. Like... like  
a couple of lost puppies.

" Do you two have any idea what you've done? Do  
You? " She grit her teeth in pure rage. " The  
galaxy is about to implode, and it's my job to  
figure out someway of containing it. But guess  
what? You two immature brats decide to have a  
temper tantrum the size of Naboo! And who has  
to clean it up? Me! "

The two vampire in front of her began to shuffle  
their feet looking like the five year olds they  
had been acting like.

" Well congragulations. " She lowered her voice.  
" Since you want to be five years old so badly,  
you're going to be treated like five year olds.  
For the next two weeks you're in charge of the  
toddlers. "

" Red! " Spike's cigerette dropped from his  
mouth.

" Willow! " Angel whined.

" No! " Willow firmly shut them down. " I've  
already had the Fangless locked down, and it'll  
stay that way until you've learned your lesson.  
Now shoo. "

" Bugger. " Spike cursed.

Angel shot a pout at her, but sighed and left.  
The dark haired vampire dragging the bleach  
blonde with him.

" What do we do with our guests? " One of her  
body guards asked.

" I'll handle it. " Willow said with a confidence  
she didn't feel.

She took her eyes off the steel leg the droid was  
attaching. Instead she finally looked at the  
screen on wall. It showed the very screw up she'd  
had to discipline Spike and Angel over.

The clones of the Scoobies, including Jenny  
Calendar. Clones, containing all their memories.

One Scooby in particular held her interest the  
most. Tara. The blonde was just as beautiful to  
her now as she had been so long ago.

Willow had never gotten over the wiccan. Not  
in the many thousands of years she'd lived. To  
the point she hadn't taken another lover once  
Kennedy had left the picture.

The droid backed away, and she pushed down her  
black pants leg. The skin tight material  
conforming easily to the metal prostectic. Then  
she heaved the knee high black boot on.

Standing up, she headed out the doors, and toward  
the dorm room. As much as she wanted to put it  
off. She had to deal with the Scoobies now.

Willow took a lift up three floors and got out.  
Her two body guards exactly five paces behind her.  
One on the left, the other on the right.

Finally, she came to a stop by the guarded and  
locked dorm room. A female Wookie stood on either  
side of the door. Both armed with a blaster pistol,  
and a collapable staff.

Guilt tried to invade her soul at the sight of  
the heavy security. Ruthlessly, she pushed it  
back into the deep dark recesses of her mind.

She removed her security card from her utility  
belt, and slid it through the scanner. The light  
on the scanner changed from red to green. Slipping  
the card back in it's pocket, she thumbed the door  
open.

A quick glance stopped the Wookie guards from  
entering, but her body guards were a different  
story. They followed her into the room, blending  
into the background.

" Will, is that you? " Buffy frowned at her. The  
blonde slayer standing up from where she'd been  
trying to pry a panel from the wall.

" Yeah. " Willow nodded. Scanning the others.  
The entire group was awake, spread out and had  
been trying to break out of the dorm room, with  
no success.

" You're... different. " Xander said reluctantly.

She was. Very different. Her red hair had white  
hair scattered throughout it from the use of magic  
and the force. It had also been kept cut to her  
jaw in layers.

Her left arm and leg were alloy. Unlike others,  
she didn't bother wearing gloves to hide the fact.  
Both were deadly weapons in their own right. She  
had personally made them. Willow had combined the  
Neuro-shock and Repulse prosthetic limbs to create  
them. Making sure to add a sensory interface which  
could be switched on and off with a thought.

Her eyes were still emerald green. However they  
were replaced with Hi-Sense Enhanced Eyes,. It  
made them look inhuman. But considering the  
advantage they gave her, she didn't care.

The clothes for the time were also different.

Willow wore black, skin tight pants. Black mid  
calf high boots. They were made of simple  
leather. No fringe technology added.

Her tunic was emerald in color. Long sleeved.  
It fastened over her left shoulder. A black  
leather vest finished the outfit.

However, she was also armed. Just like everyone  
else in the enourmous building.

A WESTAR-34 blaster pistol was holstered on her  
right thigh. The usual polished silver was matte  
black. A special order so no light would reflect  
off the pistol.

A Double-Bladed Lightsaber was sheathed across  
her back. The hilt was black and red. Designed  
to break down into two Lightsabers for Jar'Kai  
dual-blade combat.

" Different? " Anya snorted. " Are we even sure  
she's Willow? I mean, look at her. "

" I agree it is suspcious. " Giles frowned. " The  
Willow we know would never imprision us. "

" I apologize for that. " Willow slowly walked  
toward the floor to ceiling, wall to wall windows.  
They were blocked by closed blaster shields. " It  
was for your own protection, however. "

" You expect us to believe that? " Anya snorted.

Willow stopped at the security console on the wall  
by the window, and typed in a command. Immediately  
the blaster shields retracted to reveal why so much  
security was needed.

Starting from three feet outside the window was a  
thick, muggy prehistoric jungle. The trees and plants  
were far larger than anything on Earth, disappearing  
up over the fifteen story window, and towering over  
the giant building.

Sounds could barely be heard through the dense glass.  
Roars, shrieks, thunderous cries of animals which  
she knew the Scoobies would never be able to identify.

She turned to her friends and solemnly watched  
their wide eyed expressions. Behind her she heard  
the window shake, and tilted her head until she  
could see the giant wings of something before it  
fell from the glass.

The nearby trees shook slightly. The thumping of  
one of the planets most dangerous predators rapidly  
approaching. Willow calmly entered another command,  
and the blast shields begin to close.

A silhioute burst from the trees. The head high  
above the window. The main body lunged forward,  
gold claws slashing into the window with a horrible  
screech.

The paws of the brown furred creature slipped for  
purchase on the closing blaster shields. The claws  
reaching under them, straining to keep them opened.  
For a moment, the two came to rest, then with a  
howl of pain blood splashed onto the glass and the  
shields shut tight.

" As I said, it was for your safety. " Willow  
turned back to her friends. " I couldn't risk you  
accidently wondering outside and getting eaten. "

" And you have my many thanks. " A pale Xander  
nodded.

" I have a question, and this may seem stupid, "  
Dawn bit her lip. " but what happened to the  
planet? "

Despite herself Willow smiled at the teen. It  
was a logical question, and assumpstion. Their  
last memories were of Earth. Therefore they must  
be on Earth.

" This isn't Earth. It's Gaia. "

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
